Never Let Me Go
by DarkFairy007
Summary: Damon and Elena find themselves in a motel room after going to Denver and things start to heat up for the two. Rated M for sexual content.


**Never Let Me Go – Damon/Elena  
- Vampire Diaries**

_All characters and partial plot ideas belong to L.J Smith, and her wonderful books, and Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec for the tv show. Song Never Let Me Go is by Florence and the Machine._

For some time I have been wanting to write short fan fiction stories and publish them somewhere for people to read. This is my first fan fiction but I have written lots of things before, mainly roleplay. Please rate and review, I would love it. Thanks.

_And it's breaking over me, A thousand miles onto the sea bed_  
_Found the place to rest my head, Never let me go, never let me go_  
_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me, And all this devotion was rushing out of me_  
_And the crashes are heaven, For a sinner like me_  
_The arms of the ocean deliver me_

...

...

Opening her dark brown eyes, Elena Gilbert glances across the darkened small motel room to the muscled figure sitting in one of the chairs – Damon Salvatore. She was roadtripping with him to bring her brother Jeremy back home to Mystic Falls after she found out her brother had befriended one of the Original Brothers – Kol.

Elena never thought that she would end up taking the trip with Damon, but this hadn't been her idea, it had been Stefan's. He had wanted Elena to take the road trip and figure out her exact feelings for Damon, but Elena wasn't sure what she felt for the older brother.  
She watched as he made himself comfortable and poured himself a drink of whiskey, devouring a taste before those piercing blue eyes landed upon her own. She quickly looked away feeling awkward as she had been taking a peek at his toned body wondering If she could make out what she felt. She found herself looking back into Damon's eyes and they where both fixated upon each others for several minutes before Damon broke the gaze and got up, quietly making his way over to the bed, getting on top of the covers next to Elena.  
He didn't say anything, but just rested his pale eyes onto her own capturing her beauty.

"Why don't you let people see the good in you?"  
Elena found herself asking as she turned over on her side and looked up at Damon's mystifying gaze as he looked up towards the ceiling.  
"If people see good then they expect good. I don't want to live up to anyone's expectations"

As his eyes met hers briefly she suddenly felt a shiver, turning over onto her back, her fingers brushed the sheets and accidentally Damon's own fingers. She felt his grip tighten around her fingers as he linked them together, causing Elena's body to stiffen and tense. Getting up out of the bed abruptly, she pulled a cardigan around her shoulders and disappeared into the night air.

Breathing slowly, she couldn't take the tension between herself and Damon anymore. She felt something between the two of them, a connection – like she always did but now something more seemed to be developing and she couldn't deny it.  
She heard a noise coming from behind, she sighed knowing it was Damon checking up on her.

"Don't" she breathed.  
"Why not?"

She could tell that he was puzzled and confused by her actions.  
"Elena" she heard her name whispered through the wind, making her close her eyes, afraid slightly on what she was about to do. She turned around and ran up to him, her lips crashing onto his eagerly as she kissed him, placing her soft hands on either one of his cheeks. At first she could sense his shocked features, before his lips hungered hers and returned tender movements, deepening each kiss eagerly, showing Elena that nothing had changed and he still loved her deeply. Elena found herself completely unable to control her actions as a raw lust took off inside her. Her hands made their way into his silky black hair, knotting her fingers into his strands, her lips never leaving his as she returned the deepening of each kiss, as she pushed her back against the cold stone wall, making her gasp out in pleasure as she tightened her grip on his hair.

Damon couldn't believe what was happening, Elena kissed him and now they where exchanging passionate kisses and making out. His hands roamed her body aching to touch her as he kissed her neck, roaming his hands around her breasts, hearing a small moan from Elena which urged him to carry on. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and rubbed it against hers, using a hand to slide down her body and slowly until it reached the waistband of her pyjama trousers.

His hand snaked around and into her panties, feeling that she was already wet for him. He touched her clit and instantly she bucked her hips in response to him and it encouraged him further. He slid a finger insider of her and began to pump it in and out of her, adding a second finger and continued his movements getting faster. Looking up to see Elena, he could see the pleasure on her face as she let out a couple more moans until she came on his fingers.

Elena felt nothing but sheer pleasure as Damon used his fingers on her and it only confirmed that she wanted more of him and she needed him now.

"I want you" she whispered into his ear as she pulled her lips against his again and kissed him forcefully. She pressed her body against him and could feel that he was already hard. A small smile appeared in the corner of her mouth and Damon placed his hands on her cheeks for a moment before he took her hands and directed her towards the motel room next to theirs.  
"Damon we cant just break into someone's room"  
"It could be empty, besides your brothers in our one" He turned around and stroked her cheek lightly before breaking the locked room eager, and pulled her inside.

Damon was right, the identical room was empty. Before she had a chance to say anything Damon's lips where eagerly back on hers but this time more rougher, more needing. She roamed her hands over his chiselled chest where his shirt was undone, pulling the blue clothing off as her hands travelled down his body. He gently pushed her backwards so she fell upon the bed and crawled up her body almost like a predator as he removed her trousers as she pulled off her cardigan and top revealing her breasts. He tore off her panties in one movement and gazed into her eyes pausing.

"What's wrong?" she asked wondering if Damon was having second thoughts, perhaps thinking he couldn't feel guilty because she was supposed to be his brother's girl and off limits, even though Elena and Stefan hadn't properly been together for months now.  
"You're beautiful" he remarked as he placed his head between her legs and kissed her thighs gently using a finger to trace along her slit, which sent a jolt of electricity through her.

"Stop teasing" she moaned. "All I want is you and I want you inside me right now" She demanded as she started to pull his jeans off.  
Elena never imagined that she would be like this, she was supposed to love Stefan and it would always be him, but now Damon, somehow she couldn't shake him and there was something about him that always gave her adventure. He flicked his thumbs over her breasts and took each one into his mouth which caused her to gasp out as she reached for the rim of his boxers, the last piece of clothing that stood in their way. She pushed them down that freed his erection and she could see how hard he was for her. Her brown eyes looked into his showing need – just need and that was when Damon spread her legs wide and positioned himself in front of her pushing his cock into her warmth that was already wet for him from her previous orgasm.

Damon made sure he was fully nestled within her before he started to move in and out of her, feeling how tight she was against him. He groaned in pleasure as her wetness surrounded his cock. He quickened his pace and made each thrust rougher and harder every time Elena moaned.  
"Oh Damon"

Elena arched her back so that Damon had a better angle to thrust deeper into her core, as she moaned his name a couple more times feeling that she was close to her second orgasm.  
"Just like that…oh"  
Tightening her legs around his waist, her walls clenched around him as she came a second time, her hot juices surrounding him.

"Mmm" Damon groaned.  
He could feel himself building up to his own release, but didn't want too quite yet. He pulled Elena up and crashed his lips onto hers, their tongues entwining together as if they belonged as one. Elena's hips wiggled against him, making him break the kiss and raise a curious eyebrow as it seemed she wanted more from him.

"Oh Elena" he sighed, brushing back her hair from her sweaty body. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting for something like this to happen"  
"I don't know what to feel right now, all I know is that I want you, only you at this moment"

Elena whispered as she continued to wiggle her hips almost demanding for him to be inside of her again. Damon smirked and chuckled before lying back against the cotton sheets and pulled Elena on top of him. She immediately straddled him and positioned herself above his cock before he pushed himself into her wetness, stretching her walls. She was so tight for him and it only made him harder inside of her. She began to rock her hips matching his movements her breasts bouncing freely in front of him. He massaged her breasts flicking his thumbs over her nipples before taking one in his mouth flicking his tongue over the hard nipple. Elena groaned with pleasure and rocked her hips harder, making Damon moan against her breast. Breaking away he moved his lips to her neck and began attentively placing kisses on her soft pale skin, feeling his gums where his canines began to ache as he lusted for her blood, wanting to pleasure himself and her as much as possible. As if she read his mind she brushed her hair away from her neck exposing her creamy white skin.

"You can take my blood if you want, mix up the pleasure more"  
"I cant do that Elena, I couldn't imagine hurting you"  
"You won't. I want you to do this, I want to feel all of you all over my body"  
Damon could feel that she wanted this and when Elena wanted something she never stopped until she got what she wanted and she was right, mixing blood into sex was one of the most erotic things for both a human and vampire. At the mention of her admitting that she wanted to feel all of him all over her body, caused him to become even harder, a low growl formed in the back of his throat.  
"I trust you" she whispered as she slowed her hips and tiled her head to the side.  
He pressed his lips against her neck before his fangs showed and he bit into her flesh.

Elena gasped through the pain but then moaned softly as it brought her pleasure. She had never experienced anything like this before, she couldn't with Stefan and the way he was with blood but with Damon this was different all together, the feeling of him taking her blood and pleasuring the both of them further – this was what she wanted. She felt him break away but not before he used his tongue to lick over the two puncture wounds that he had caused in her neck. She picked up the pace again rocking her hips forcefully down on him feeling her third orgasm coming but she also wanted him to come inside of her.

Damon groaned under the pressure of how hard she was slamming her hips down putting his hand on her hips and guiding her rough movements – her passage was slick with wet and their bodies overheated. He could feel himself twitch with his release building up but he wanted her to come first. He moved his hand down to where they where intimately connected and he touched her swollen clit making her hips jerk in response.  
"Feel so good…yeah like that"

Elena's tones and moans instantly made him harder if that was possible anymore. He rubbed her clit furiously as she arched her back, shooting one long last moan as she came flooding around his cock with her hot juices. This was all too much now and Damon found himself releasing deep inside of her as he finally reached his climax. Their sweaty bodies collapsed back onto the bed and Damon pulled Elena into his arms and stroked her hair.  
"That was amazing" he whispered breathlessly, feeling Elena nod in response. "I love you"

Those little words seems to have more meaning in them tonight than the other times Elena had heard them and this left her in a difficult position although she knew what she was about to say.  
"I…love you too" she found herself saying.

Tonight she found herself completely able to let go and be free and not to worry about the consequences or anything around her. She knew it wasn't fair to string both Salvatore's along but tonight she didn't want to think. She felt Damon's lips come into contact with hers as he kissed her passionately, his lips full of love as she smiled against them.  
"All I want is you and I will always choose you Elena" he spoke as he broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around her again.  
"I want you to remember this moment" his whispers always managed to sound seductive.  
"I will, always" she replied resting her head against the pillow. "I'll never forget"  
And she never would forget the moment she had sex with Damon Salvatore and feeling lust and love like never before, never once believing that she would feel this way with him.  
"We'd better get back, before Jeremy wakes up"  
Getting up she began to find her clothes but not before she turned and kissed him, sharing one more tender kiss before leaving, not wanting to forget this night ever.


End file.
